This invention relates to a device for catching flies or other flying insects without use of chemical sprays, fly swatters, or fly traps. In particular, this invention relates to a manually operable no hit fly catcher which is economical to make and which is effective in use for trapping and disposing of flies.
It is well-known to use fly swatters to exterminate insects. In particular, a fly swatter includes a screen-like material to permit passage of air, which is necessary since household flies and other insects are highly sensitive to air pressure variations and could easily escape before being swatted. Thus, due to the reduction of air pressure provided by the holes in a screen-like material of a fly swatter the fly has insufficient time to escape to avoid being swatted. However, the "swatting" process is highly unsanitary, and spread the remains of the insect across the solid surface on which the fly had been resting. In the case where the fly is resting upon utensils used for handling food, or upon kitchen or table surfaces where food is handled, the use of a fly swatter is unsanitary and should be avoided, since insects can carry in their blood and body parts infectous and contagous diseases.
Chemical sprays are useful in killing flying insects, and are generally most effective when sprayed directly upon the insect. However, where the insects are in a kitchen, a table for food, or on food itself, the use of sprays is inadvisable since chemical sprays are usually poisonous to human beings as well as to insects. Such chemical sprays are commonly found as aerosol sprays, and cannot be readily used where a fly or flying insect is resting upon a surface such as food, tableware, kitchen utensils, or the like, which should not be sprayed with a poisonous substance such as insect spray.
Also well-known in the art are fly traps including devices such as sticky fly paper having a fly-attracting scent. Other types of fly-trapping devices include an ultraviolet light source surrounded by electrified wires to shock and/or incenerate insects approaching the ultraviolet light source. While this is generally sanitary, it is not selectively effective upon a particular fly. In such a situation, a particular fly may not be attracted to the sticky fly paper or the ultraviolet light source. Furthermore, fly paper is not reusable. Also, use of the ultraviolet light source and electrified wires is generally much more expensive and is cumbersome, and is generally not readily portable since requiring an electrical power source.